true family
by shadow3137
Summary: twins that know they have a brother. And brother a that thinks his family is all dead,the twins Z/samantha ANBU demon unit. now the truth is known.
1. Chapter 1

Taking

_**Demon/**_**DEMON**

_**demonic**_

Thought

YELLING

_Bloodline limit _

**Jutsu**

(Flash back_/dream/_time skip_)_

(scene change)

**(Point of view)**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own naruto**

**Chapter 1 village ****secret**

(_dream_)

DAD DAD DAD where are you going? I ask running after him. But uncle Haish held me back then I Brock his grip on me an run after him that went I saw the nine tailed fox. Then a bright light. Then he was gone.

(_End dream_)

Z wake up z get up **Z ****Namikaze** **GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW.SOME ONE YELLED AT ME. I****'****M UP I****'****M UP.I YEELDED BACK.** I got up dressed and ran down stairs. At the bottom of the steps was a girl about 59 " 17 blond hair with icy blue eye light skin she was wearing blue skirt, black shirt, blue sandals and four kunai pouches. Yeah

Let go Samantha the exam are today. I said. Z race you there. She yelled as we both toke off. ( 10 minute later)

**(Iruka)**

Students two jouin will be joining us to day give a warm welcome to Z & Samantha Namikaze . I said as the two came thought the door.

**(Naruto)**

The two jouinin that walked in look like me both have blond hair with icy blue eyes, one 5"11 while the other one is 5"9 and they look like their 17. I thought. Ok this I how it will go one at a time as thesis two call you come into the next room and produce a clone. Iruka said. (2 hours and 50 small bottles of painkillers later) **(Z)** Naruto uzumaki. I yelled. Ok naruto go. Behold a perfect clone. Naruto said next to him was a dead clone. I'm sorry naruto you fail. Iruka said. Iruka do this favors for me and let him try aging. I asked. The answer is NO WAY IN HELL. He yelled.

Fine. I said. Naruto you are dismissed. Iruka.said I got to go a well Samantha we have to get back. I said.

**(Naruto)**

Naruto can we talk somewhere eleas. Mizuki asked. Sure. I said I flowed him to somewhere eles.there I another way to be come a ninja. He said. Really what is it? I asked. All you have to do is get a scroll for me. He said.

(4 hours later)** (Z)**

mizuki you are under arrestee for steeling a scroll by muipling a ninja. Samantha said. No I will kill you be for you can kill me now die. He said. Screw this _**demon style darkness unleash.**_I yelled. Z don't do it it could kill you. _**Demon Rendorit**_yeep kia yhea motherfucker go to hell I yelled as black and blue ball with liting formed in my hand. you won't be able to handle it. Mizuki said_**. Now you**__**'**__**re just pissing me off Sam take naruto and get the hell out of here now. **__**demon style demon unleash.**_I yelled. Ok naruto come on I won't hurt you. Sam said take his hand and taking him with her. _**Mizuki I**__**'**__**ve been waiting a long time to finally kill you 10 tailed fox wouldn**__**'**__**t let me but now you can go straight to hell you fucking bastard**_**.** I yelled slamming the ball straight in to his chest.

(3 hours later in the hokages office)

Z you and your sister will be teamed

Up with kakashi. The hokage said. Eney one but that pervert please. Sorry but no only team seven is available. He said. Fine. I said.

(next day 8:30)

SAMANTHA GET YOU'RE ASS UP OR WELL BE LATE**. **I yelled. Z I've been up for 20 min .she said. let go we need to get going. (10 mintins later) sam rember when I found you here 12 years ago. I asked. Yhea me and my baby ran away. She said.

_(flash back)_

SAMANTHA SAMANTHA SAMANTHA SAMANTHA**. I yelled** then I whined a cry. Zero that you. She asked. Yhea. I said

(_flash back end)_

Z where here. She said. Then we saw a bright light. Then it was gone. Ah Z is that you. She asked. yes its me why. I asked you look the same as we were when we were 14.she said. Crap.

(1 month later)

kakashi what is the test you talked about. Sasuke asked. We will spar in a tournament it will be

me VS Zen, sam VS sakura, sasuke VS naruto. Ok begin.

First fight the battle went fast sakura won.

The next fight was really fast sasuke was beat by naruto sexy no justiu.

The finilly battle went as flowed

Hey kakashi rember the time when I was 12 I used to do this to you.

(_Flash back_) hey kakashi up here shadow style shadow ball justui I yelled .a black ball slamed in to the ground then a 30 kuni flow out.

Kakashi blocked them. Fire style fire ball justui. he said. Shield crap no more charka. I said. That's a enough You two. I tall man said.

_(Flash back __end__)_

Hey kakashi up here shadow style shadow ball justui I yelled .a black ball slammed in to the ground then a 15-kunai flow out.

Kakashi blocked them. Fire style fire ball justui. he said. I dogged it then throw 2 kunis and pined him to the tree. Then a 17 girl hopped down from the tree. Z, sam, Kakashi the hokage need to you.the girl said. RINNNNNN what is so god damn fuckin import it interrupts Kakashi getting beaten in two the ground. Sam asked. Sound ABNU have been reported in the area. rin said. Z can't handle them we to week. emo kid said sasuke shut up emo kid I'll deal with you later. I said. Yay right. emo kid said. A ummmm Z Incoming. RIN yelled. 19 kunai came out off the trees we all dogged them then I heard a scream. RIIIIIIIIIIN no. I yelled the sight I saw was rin on the ground with blood dripping from it. **Sound nin show your shelve if not you will die slowly and painfully. I said.** Your just week you can't even fight with a sword right. one said. **300 kunai strike**** you die here. **I said with 300 kunai

Coming out my sleeve. You bastard you kill my brother. The other said.

**Well you killed my girl friend and child so I****'****ll kill you slowly and painfully. I said. **You'll die first. He said. Sorry but **SHADOW RENDORIT.** I yelled. I put him to the brink of death. Z stop it. Rin said.

With that I closed my hand. Z you have to take the Chunin exams in a week. Rin said. Then and evil simile formed on my face. Ibiki pay back is coming. I said

(ANBU base) why do I feel impending doom coming. Ibiki asked. Hey Ibiki Z and samNamikaze are taking the test. Anko said.

( training ground 7)

hey Kakashi is Ibiki going to be there. I asked.

( one week later)

alright naruto, pinky, Emo kid, sam lets get this. I Said. We walked in then a silver haired kid walked up to us. you I have seen you before you're a real strong ninja. The kid said to me. Yeah. Then a tall man walked in. sam this will be sweat revenge. I whispered. Yeah .she whispered back. Oh Ibiki yhoo over hear. I yelled. Then he stated to shake.

(A/n:same as the chunine Exames in the anime.)

(1 month later)

sasukeVS. Garra

sasuke used kunaies evey juisi he knows. Then it happened. The demon was released. Kakashi, Anko you deal with the stdimon me and sam we'll deal with him. i said. Z you can't do it with out removing the genjuti on him. Sam said. relase .i said. As we ran to naruto. (With naruto)

he too strong some ones coming. naruto thought. _DEMON EYE._ Some one yelled. Then darkness srounded us. _Gaara demon of the sand you have broken one one the most powerful rules for this you will pay_. A deep voice said. **Seal.** Then I steped out of the tree and sealed his demon away for awhile. Z you came .naruto yelled. hold on _demon eye _show your self yellow flash. I said.

A/N: plot twist

Definitions

Demon eye: combinations of the Byakugan

and Sharingan there is only four people alive that have it is the namikaze clan bloodline limit

Rendorit: combinations of the Rasengan and the chidori there are three verisions of this demon rendorit,shadow rendorit, and the deadliest of the darkness rendorit.


	2. Chapter 2

Info

Info

Ranks:

**Academy**: ninja in training

**Genin**: new Ninja

**Chunin**: leader on missions, teachers

**Jonin**: leader to Genin,

**Hunter-nin**: go after missing Nin

**ANBU**: high jonin (2 years)

**ROOT**: Diplomatic ninja. (6 years)

**Kage**: Leader of the village

**S-rank**: On par with the kage.

**ANBU Special Forces**: assault and attack unit, next to S-rank take on SS-rank missions. (10 years)

**ANBU ops unit**: kage personally guard and attack unit. (5 years)

**ANBU demon, angle unit**: assault, attack unit, mostly demons and angles, strongest & most deadly ninjas in the country, above, on par with demons/angles. (Life)

**Mission rank:**

**D**: Genin

**C:** Genin, Chunin, Jonin

**B**: Chunin, Jonin

**A**: Jonin, ANBU

**S**: ANBU, ROOT, ANBU special forces

**SS**: ANBU Special Forces, ROOT, ANBU

**SSS:** ANBU Special Forces, ANBU angle unit

**X**: ANBU angle unit, ANBU demon unit.

**Jutsu rank:**

**D**: Academy weak.

**C**: Genin, Chunin.

**B**: Jonin, ANBU.

**A**: bloodline limit.

**S**: S-rank.

**SS**: Kag.

**SSS**: Can injury user.

**X**: Forbidden.

**XX**: demon/angle.

**XXX**: can and will kill user.

**Z**: demonic (demonic Rendorit)

**Jutsu:**

(Uzumaki & Namikaze clan) **Rendorit**: combinations of the Rasengan and the chidori there are many versions of this. They are: **Light Rendorit, Angle Rendorit, Ultimate Rendorit,** **Black Rendorit**, **Shadow Rendorit**, **Dark Rendorit**,** Darkness Rendorit**, **Demon Rendorit, shadow darkness Rendorit, **and the deadliest one **Demonic Rendorit.**

**Bloodlines:**

(Hyuga clan)**Byakugan**: A person with the Byakugan has a nearly 360 degree field of vision, except for a small blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Byakugan users can detect anything around them within a small radius, the greater the user's skill with the Byakugan, the larger the radius is, which makes them close-range combat experts. The Byakugan also gives the user the ability to see through basically any matter over extremely long distances.

(Uchiha clan) **Sharingan**: The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize any standard form of Jutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied Jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them.

(Uzumaki & Namikaze clan) **Demon eye**: combination of the **Byakugan **and **Sharingan **lets users use the** Darkness Rendorit**, and the **Demon Rendorit.**

**Character info:**

Z (Zen) Namikaze

Age: 17

Sex: male

Height: 5"6

Weight: 110

Hair: blond spike

Eyes: blue

Rank: ANBU demon unit, ANBU Special Forces

Mission rank: C-X

Clan: Namikaze

Main Jutsu: Shadow Rendorit

Last resort Jutsu: Demonic Rendorit & Darkness Rendorit,

Dress: all black pant grey black color shirt combat boots

Charka: demonic

Charka 2: darkness

Charka 3: wind

Weapons: darkness blade, demonic blade

Sam (Samantha) Namikaze

Age: 17

Sex: female

Height: 5'0

Weight: 100

Hair: blond flat

Eyes: blue

Rank: ANBU angle unit, ANBU Special Forces

Mission rank: C-X

Clan: Namikaze

Main Jutsu: fire-blade

Last resort Jutsu: Ultimate Rendorit

Dress: black skirt, grey shirt

Charka: demonic

Charka 2: shadow

Charka 3: fire

Weapons: light blade, angle blade


End file.
